


V X Reader - Not Alone

by writeyouin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst, Escape, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After constantly hearing the angry screams of the man in the cell next to yours, you wonder exactly who he is, and so, as one last act of defiance against your captors, you introduce yourself to your prison neighbour; a man known only as V.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is one of my earliest works from Tumblr, if you care to request a fanfic of your own then please, read the rules in my bio.

You curled up, sobbing against the cold, dusty, cell floor; you figured that it had been several weeks since you were admitted to the nameless facility and since then you had been subjected to all manner of heinous torture by people who were less than human. You had been taken in for protesting when you began noticing that people were going missing. Your quiet sobs were broken by the sounds coming from the cell next to yours, cell V. The man who resided there was screaming again, though his weren’t screams of fear or anguish; his were screams of pure hatred.

You didn’t know where he got the energy or the emotion for there wasn’t a single individual other than him that managed to feel anything apart from fear, depression, and eventually numbness. There was something about the man’s screams that made you pity him, you didn’t know why as his hatred was well within reason, yet it seemed sad that he would die feeling nothing but hatred; surely numbness was better than that.

“It’s okay,” you spoke loudly, your voice echoed croakily through the cell; you had almost forgotten the sound of your voice, it hadn’t been used much of late.

“How? How can you be so calm?” The man’s voice was hoarse, you doubted that he had used it for anything other than his murderous howls; although his voice definitely sounded raw, there was an unmistakable, refined quality in it that you found comforting.

“I’m not… I just wanted you to know that it’s okay. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d hear me at all.”

“The wall lining your cell and mine must be weak,” he addressed the problem before replying to your previous statement, “You say that it’s okay, are you suggesting then, that I should sit and await my fate as you have decided to await yours?”

“I don’t know… I think… I was just trying to convey that you aren’t as alone as you think. I’m here.”

“And just who might you be?” his tone was a lot calmer now.

“(Y/N). And you?”

“I have no recollection of who I am or who I used to be, now if you don’t mind, I will point out the hypocrisy of your inspection of me. You say that I think that I’m alone based on my previous behaviour, yet I hear nothing other than your sobbing daily, are you sure that it is not you who is alone?”

Your shoulders shuddered in a crying motion, there were no tears of course, you were too dehydrated to produce them; this time you weren’t crying for yourself, you were sad for the man next to you because when he died, he would die without a name. What must it be like to have nothing?

“You’re right,” you answered unevenly, “I was alone. How about now though? We don’t have to be alone anymore, what if we just talk?”

“Talk?”

“Think about it, the people here don’t want us ‘inmates’ thinking we’re even human anymore. What’s more human than the art of conversation? Call it my last, weak act of defiance.”

The man couldn’t help smiling inside his cell, he had spent his entire time causing trouble whenever he got out of his cell, and here you were, making your very first and possibly last disruptive act, and all because he had elected to talk to you. “Very well but you have already given me a rare gift which I need to reciprocate.”

“I don’t understand, I haven’t given you anything.”

“You have given me the only thing you have in here to give; your name. It holds a value that I cannot price, as such you need something to call me, yet I have no name to give you.”

You pondered the problem for a moment, racking your brains for something appropriate to call him, “How about V?” you murmured.

“Hmm?”

You repeated the question a little louder for him to hear, then explained, “The numeral on your cell, it’s like the letter V.”

“Ahh, see now you have given me another gift, the gift of my own name; it is something I shall treasure until my very last day. Now, if you’ll wait a moment, I have but one gift which I can give you.”

There was a general shuffling sound around the cell, followed by V’s voice, “It pity’s me that I cannot physically hand you this for I can’t find a hole in the wall to put it through, however this belonged to the woman in the cell before me and it would be my great pleasure to read it to you.”

You waited in anticipation for V to read out whatever he had. It was a one page autobiography by a woman named Valerie and as V read it you found it to be the most beautiful, saddest, and inspiring thing you had ever heard; you wished that you could have traded places with Valerie so that she could have survived the dreadful place instead of you.

You smiled weakly, “Thank you,” you whispered.

V heard you, “It’s like you said, we’re not alone.”


	2. Epilogue

Your head pounded uncontrollably, your throat felt dry and scratchy, and your eyes seemed like they were glued together. When you finally managed to open your eyes, it wasn’t to the dingy cell you had come to know; it was to a draughty room with a high ceiling and flagstones lining the floor and walls. You were sandwiched between two large, fluffy duvets which protected you from the rooms icy draught.

The biggest shock to you wasn’t the sudden change of scenery, it was the fact that your chest and left arm were neatly wrapped in soft, linen bandages, there was also a drip feeding into your right arm; feeling upwards with tentative hands revealed that your left cheek was covered in gauze.

A man dressed in a loosely fitting track suit entered from the only door, bandages covered all the skin that the clothes did not and he wore a Guy Fawkes mask, “Ah, I see that you’re awake,” he commented calmly.

You attempted to scramble away from the stranger, the drip limited your movements, grounding you to the spot, “Who are you?” you demanded, bravery echoing through your voice; after being in the institution, it seemed that you had no more fear but that still didn’t mean you weren’t wary of the stranger.

“I assure you, you do know me and as long as you remain with me no harm shall befall you.”

You listened to his refined tone, although it wasn’t as rough as before you were sure it was the one friend you had left, “V?”

He gave a slight incline of his head, confirming your suspicion.

You relaxed slightly as new questions formed, “Where are we?”

“Underneath London. We are currently residing in what used to be the office of a train station.”

The architecture surrounding you began making sense, “What happened to us? How did we get here?”

V stared down at you, “Do you remember anything?”

You cast your mind back, struggling to recollect anything past your incarceration, “No…” you answered blankly, frustrated with the gap in your memories.

“There was a fire caused by an explosion at the facility,” V explained, “It destroyed most of the building and allowed me to escape. Then, when I saw you breathing I took you with me and found this place; that was a week ago. I’m sorry to say that I couldn’t repair the damage done to you, though I have managed to treat your burns and prevent infection. How do you feel in that respect?”

You gently stroked the bandage on your arm, taking a moment to eye up V in the process, it was awful to think that his whole body must be burned while you had gotten off so lightly. You also found it both comforting and worrying that you couldn’t feel anything, “It feels numb,” you answered quietly.

V was silent for a moment, it was slightly disconcerting that you couldn’t see where he was looking or read his facial expressions. Finally, he spoke, “I believe that means that your medication needs lowering, I will however, consult a medical journal to make sure. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest, you must be tired.”

Although you had more questions such as where he had got the medical supplies and if he was okay, you did find yourself to be exhausted; you wondered briefly if it was because of the medication, for you had certainly had more sleep then at any other point in your life.

“Okay, goodnight V,” you yawned.

V turned to leave, albeit a little more at ease to know his treatment was working, he paused at the door, “Goodnight, my friend,” he whispered, before walking away to continue his other work.


End file.
